The Tales of a time lady
by The last Phantomdreamer
Summary: This is about on time lady who helps a friend become a hero


The Tales of a time lady. 

Roxanne Hart or Roxy to her friends was from a planet called Gallifrey, this is the story of her life and how she became the last of the time lords. And how she saved the loneliness of the Doctor.

The untempered schism. 

She was eight years old she was stood there looking at the swirling vortex in front of her she saw a woman with blonde hair her eyes were filled with a light she was saying.

"I am the bad wolf I see all of time Roxanne you are not alone, protect the Doctor he will need your help."

Roxy's eyes filled with the same light and then changed to reflect the vortex.

"I agree bad wolf I will protect him."

An elder placed a hand on her shoulder

"You are now welcomed." He said

Roxy walked away from the untempered schism she saw the Doctor approach it he seemed so alone she smiled.

Becoming the Doctor's friend.

The Doctor was all alone at a desk he had his nose in a book. Roxy sat down on a chair beside him.

"Hi I am Roxanne." She said as she smiled at him

"Hello I'm The Doctor." He said shyly

"Have you any friends?" She asked politely

"Not really."

"Well. I am your friend. I like you. Doctor I see the start of a beautiful friendship." She said smiling she put some of her books on the desk.

"You really want to be friends, with me?" he asked confused

"Yes, I do. Where do you live?"

"23 Alexandra road." He replied

"Really that's weird I live at number 21."

The Doctor smiled at Roxy. The Doctor knew she was his neighbour as he always saw her as he walked to the academy. The teacher walked in to the room

"Good Morning class I am Mr. Allan your form room teacher you will come to this room for your whole time at the academy." Mr. Allan said He handed the students time tables Roxy looked at her time table. She saw that she had Human studies first.

"Can I see yours Doctor?" She asked

"Yeah sure." He said as he handed her the time table the two were exactly the same Roxy smiled.

"We are in the same classes." She said

A couple of years later.

Roxy and the Doctor had made two new friends. The Master and Stella Taylor, the Master was a little mad but he seemed harmless. Stella was a lovely girl who loved to create dances. The four of them thick as thieves, The Doctor and Roxy were closer than ever they had come from hardly knowing each other to the best of friends.

At the age of sixteen

Roxy was looking out of a window she saw the view of the rolling hills and mountains. The Doctor's hand was at her shoulder, he was holding what resembled an earth sandwich.

"Here this is your favourite." He said

Roxy looked at him, he handed it to her. She smiled at him as she took it.

"Thanks Doc', didn't you want anything?"

"I have something for later."

"You are so sweet. You are the best." Roxy put it into her bag "How much do I owe you?" She asked

"Nothing."

Roxy hugged him. She smiled at him.

Creative arts – Creating the band.

The Doctor opened the door for Roxy as she went to walk in he patted her back. Stella was talking to the Master.

"Stella let him be." Roxy said.

"What about the Doctor?" Stella asked

"There's nothing between us Stella."

The teacher Mrs. Sorenata walked in to the room.

"Morning class, our new unit is creating a band and at the end it culminates in a song from any where in the universe like earth and Arcadia."

"Stella, Doctor you can play guitar cant you, I can sing and the Master can play drums." Roxy said

Roxy's accident. 

Stella had decided to take Roxy out for the night as it was a girl's night out. The Doctor was tutoring Roxy's sister Arianna. Roxy walked into the lounge, she was dressed in a party dress that stopped at her knees.

"Hi Doc' how do I look?" She asked

The Doctor looked at her; he had his glasses on his nose he took them off as he said.

"Lovely. Where are you going?" He asked

"Stella wants me to go to a party with her. If I need you your sonic screwdriver will light up purple." She said

A few hours later

Roxy walked out of the club she walked out, she had lost her footing and slipped down the steps. All she could tell that her leg was broken and that was all, she had her sonic lipstick in her pocket she removed it from her bag, she activated it's system that allowed her to signal to someone that she was in trouble.

The Doctor was still tutoring Arianna, his pocket lit up with a purple light, he could see it out of the corner of his eye and he removed it from his pocket.

"I hope you understand the topic Arianna, I have to go."He said as her walked out of the room and then shortly the house. Before he did he said

"Bye Mrs Hart."

Roxy was in pain she was still pressing the button.

"He won't find me... I need to signal." She thought she lifted her device to point to the sky.

The Doctor saw a light appear in the sky, he knew it was Roxy. He finally got to her.

"Doctor, I broke my leg." She said

"Okay let's get you to hospital." He said

He picked Roxy up; he carried her all the way to the hospital.

Outside Roxy's house.

"Thanks for helping me at the hospital." Roxy said

"Its okay Rox' it's what friends do."

She had removed her keys form her bag

"What do I do I can't give him a friendly hug? A kiss on the cheek will do oh and call him my hero."

Roxy limped over to the Doctor and kissed his cheek.

"You deserve that for helping me." She said

"Rox'. Do you want to go to the academy formal evening, with me?"

"Yes I will." She said as she limped into her house

The academy formal evening.

Roxy was in her room she was fixing her hair. She was wearing a long blue dress that covered her feet; she was wearing a necklace with a small pendant. A shawl was on her bed. The Doctor was let in the house by her mum. Roxy grabbed the shawl as she walked out of the room. She slipped on the shawl as she walked down the stairs.

"Ok, I'm ready." She said to the Doctor.

The two of them walked into the room, Stella was with the Master. The Master seemed happy for once. As Stella saw Roxy come in with the Doctor.

"Roxy why are you with the Doctor?" she whispered

"I owe him, he helped me, and with him I dunno." She replied

"How did you end up with Roxanne?"

"I'm her hero, I helped her." He said

At the end of the night the Doctor had walked Roxy home. They reached Roxy's front door. Roxy kissed the Doctor.

Stella's house warming barbeque.

The four of them had graduated from the academy. Stella and the Master after much darting around each other had fallen in love, they had gotten married.

"Wow Stell' you have a house." Roxy said

"I know. When is the Doctor gonna y'know propose?" Stella asked

"I don't know."

"Congratulations on the new house." The Doctor said

"Doctor, stop beating around the bush, as her to marry you."

"I am going to tonight."

Roxy walked over to them.

"Hey guys." She said

The Doctor held her hand.

That evening.

Roxy was cooking dinner for them; the Doctor was laying the table.

"Roxy, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, always."

"Ok, well we have been together a while and I wonder whether, you want to, perhaps, marry me?" he said from the lounge

Roxy took a few pans of the stove before walking into the lounge.

"You want to marry me?" She asked stunned

"Yes I do."

"Really?"

"Yes, you crazy woman."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Ok. I will. Yes."

Roxy smiled. She was so happy.

"I have to finish dinner." She said

You want me to be a what?

"So that's how you play the drums."

"Thanks Miss Hart."

"It's ok now go on back to your band."

Roxy became a creative arts teacher. An elder walked into the room.

"Miss Hart." He said to Roxy

"What is it what's wrong?" She said worryingly

"Nothing I want to speak to you."

"Oh ok I'll get Stella to cover." She walked into the office of the class room.

"Stella can you cover my class?"

"Yeah sure." She said as she walked out of the room.

The elder had followed her in to the office, Roxy smiled nervously.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"As you saw a vision of the future in your awakening, you are to become the first female elder. Once in every generation a time lord can see a relapse in to the future, but you are the first female to have that." He said

"You want me to become an elder?" Roxy asked him

"Yes."

"That'll be the greatest honour, will I still get the chance to marry and have children?" she asked

"Yes."

"Thank you I will." She said

The elder left the academy shortly after he said he had elder things to do

Roxy finished her day of lessons; she walked in to the office.

"I will see you tomorrow." Roxy said she picked her coat and bag up

"Bye Rox'." She said

Roxy had reached her home. She opened the door.

"Hello." She said

"Hiya Rox'."

"Hey how was your day?"

"Not bad, you?"

"I am becoming an elder."

"Good for you."

The Doctor walked out of the lounge.

"C'mon lets go out for a meal of something."

"Hmm, I never thought after graduating that my party life would die, but ok."

My adult life

Before becoming an elder, Roxy and The Doctor married and shortly after she had her daughter, Joanne. Joanne learned how to play the guitar after being taught how to by the Doctor. Roxy tried to teach her to sing but that didn't go to well. Roxy is Gallifrey's favourite elder she helped with the important ceremonies.

How the time war affected her.

"Joanne we have to leave now." Roxy said she was in a TARDIS

"Ok Mum." Joanne replied she jumped in to the TARDIS

Roxy activated it and they left Gallifrey

"What about dad?" Joanne asked

"He will be fine. Now I have to use the chameleon arch on us Joanne, we have to hide but I won't until we get to Cardiff 2007."

"Why are we leaving?"

"If we don't we die."


End file.
